When Paradise is a Lie
by SleeplessLavender
Summary: AU story. Full summary inside. Artemis is a yanki of the slums. Wally is a clueless rich kid of the main city. She has a mission to save her people. He's living for his own life. What happens when they meet? ArtemisxWally. Rating may change in later chap
1. Artemis's Character Introduction

**Taken 20 years after the 2011 Disaster in Japan, the destroyed cities and towns all combined to make the city of Tengoku. Everything seems too perfect but that's a lie. Artemis, a yanki living in the slums that's hidden from the rest of the world has a mission as a spy to invade the main city and rescue her people. She first has to destroy the main system to reveal to the world that Japan is not completely healed, but what happens when she meets Wally, a rich clueless boy whose life seems to perfect to ignore? This is her story. This is their story. **

**HELLO! This is Sleepless Lavender Here!  
>Yes this is my second fanfic that is for Wallart (even though my first fanfic is about the love triangle for Roy, Wally, and Dick)<strong>

**This "Chapter" is the poetic character introduction for Artemis. The first section is for her dreams, second is for what happens when she wakes up, third for what happens after that, and fourth is for introducing her past.**

**I'm still in doubt for continuing this fanfic because I don't know how to continue the rest. The rest of the story might not be in poetic form and I'm confused on how to write the rest of it. If the numbers of reviews are successful, I might reconsider and do as best as I can to continue this story. **

**Enough said. Please enjoy this fanfic :) **

_The cries from the heaven has began to take its rage upon the killer of the day_

_Knife in her hands, the struggle of her trembles_

_The dark voices inside her head_

_To kill the innocent who didn't even pinch her skin_

_The begs of the weak enter her mind but escape from her ears _

_The raindrops start to pound harder _

_With the sound of the crashes _

_That turn into gentle, sleek ripples_

_Yet that doesn't sleek the killer_

_Who had her world in slow motion_

_As the blade got closer to the victim's head_

…_._

_She follows the explosion of explicit red with her dark orb eyes_

_Opened wide and surprised _

_She backs away as slowly as possible_

_Yet the wolves behind her_

_Kick and scream _

_Telling her to slice her _

_And claim her victorious kill_

_Yet the only response_

_Is the death of innocent _

_Silently dying in the darkness…_

Artemis woke up with a slow reaction.

Her eyes, not bothering to blink just opened her regular glares of emotionless orbs.

Her eyebrows frowned by the sight of sick colored green clouds in the air, making music of the stomping army of the angels' tears

She refused to lighten up her mood with a single cig.

Waking up from a bad dream meant a bad omen.

Yet the worry inside humanity was all swallowed up a long time ago.

All she felt was the aftertaste of the pain of worry.

Cursing from aching bruises and scars from her sleep on the cold cement and wet trench coat left her with nothing but a striking headache.

Using the wall as the support, her fragile legs picked themselves up, her hands covered with the endless shades of red left a silk of paint on the endless cement

Breathing heavily as she is

The cold rain made it possibility so for her to see the fogs of her stubborn determination

Picking up her trench coat and drooping it over her shoulders, she used her metal bat as a cane to take her to her destination of miles away.

The world seemed such a blur

Yet her mission wasn't yet still done.

Her loyalty was leading her to death's end….

…

Falling on the broken black roads

Falling in such impacts that splashes the poor waters of the small crack

Into freedom into another crack

Or join with its brothers or sisters.

Body of heavy lead and metal

Being carried around with the arms of decayed twigs

The girl begs for some warmth around her ice cold skin.

Her hair catching millions of droplets

Make her more vulnerable for the souls of the cold

To easily take her away.

Feelings of disgust and agony pour wholeheartedly

Into her heart

Feelings of haze and maze

Are flashed into her mind

She lays there, hopeless to the exposure of the cold

And smirks to herself

Thinking of life

As an unfair little game

That twitches and contaminates the mind with endless poison

Body, lay frozen as ice

Yet still alive in the soul

She doesn't bother to move an inch

Or even bother a small bit of energy

To cover herself with her coat

She keeps on smiling

Like a sad fool

And enjoys the pain of the angels

Why were the angels crying?

Certainly not for her.

If it were,

Meteors of fire and destruction would crush her head by now

…...

When we're very young

And not even the size to our mother's waists

We never know what's going on

We don't even care what happens to us

Even if it means

Being dragged into the slums of broken woods and homes

When it rains with green shades

We think about imagination we don't remember today

And when your mama tells you to wait and stay

You always know she'll always come back to you

But let's say she never came back and left you to the duns

Wouldn't you wonder what happened to her?

No, you stubbornly believe she'll come back.

But how about two straight days in a row

You keep acting like the good daughter

Who keeps her promises to stay and wait

Yet you cannot help your own tears

To cry along with the angels'

You see two figures pick you up away from

Mama's meeting place.

You think they're taking you to her

And you get excited and smile like Clueless

When he never knows what's inside that box

They drop you with a loud thump

And leave you a bruise and a cry

You expect them to calm you down and love you with kisses and hearts

Like your Mama

But you're welcomed by kicks and screams

And you wonder what's going on.

You wonder why they're screaming at you with spits and such noise

You don't understand a bit at all.

You tell yourself this can't be real

You tell yourself your Mama will be Superman

And appear at your door.

You keep waiting and waiting

Your hopes are at the highest faith

Yet the more they kick and throw you fake, cheap plastic, chewed up hearts

The more you realize

She'll never come and take you under her arms

You'll never feel that warmth again

You'll never feel the safeness between her bosoms ever again

You'll never smell her smell ever again

You'll never see her again… EVER

This is Artemis's story…..

**Yay! You've done it! You completed this chapter!**

**Rem****ember, if you want this fanfic to continue, PLEASE review! **

**No, scratch that, just please review what you think so far!**

**Thank you! :) **


	2. Wally's Character Introduction

**SLEEPLESS LAVENDER HERE!**

**This chapter has Wally's CI! (character introduction)**

**Remember, want this fanfic to continue, please review! (i'm serious about this. I'm reconsidering to not continue it) **

**First section are dreams, second is for when he wakes up, third is for what happens next, and fourth is for his past! **

**Enjoy! :) **

_Those frozen eyes of orbs_

_The glare of the stolid girl_

_He wondered why her heart was so sad behind that frozen façade _

_He inserted one touch to her face _

_Immediately his fingers became ice _

_Sharp in pain, he looked at the girl_

_Her face finally reveling the glow of emotion _

_Her face became poured of blue and worry_

_She slowly reached up to the boy's hands_

_She cupped her hands to the frozen fingers_

_He saw the ice thaw _

_And water dripping all the pain away_

_He was free from everything now_

_And now saw the pure light of beauty in front of him_

_Her smile just made his heart drop to his ribs _

_Her hair tied behind her _

_Shimmered like diamonds _

_Suddenly he saw a pair of wings grow from her back_

_She began to slowly drift away _

_Her eyes still tied to his eyes _

_Then a huge flash covered his world_

…

He woke up from a daze

It's not unusual for him to see girls in his dreams

Yet this dream as different

This sounds like a plain, old excuse

But he never though

Something inside him

Thought she was as real as him

Doubt filled him mind though

He dreamt of girls from schools and magazines

Maybe he saw her in the streets somewhere

And never remembered

Yeah that's the answer

He just doesn't remember where he met her

….

Morning ritual

With tea and some bread

Accustomed with multiple jams from Europe

And china from England

He's one fast eater

And the chefs have to hurry with his orders

its no wonder

He's the fastest eater in his campus

But it's such a surprise

He's not a fat wonder

It's a huge surprise

He's the fastest runner of the whole city,

The star of the sports district,

and Japan's next throne

to the Olympics

He finished his toast and his new pile of eggs and bacon,

Prepared to go to school

And ran for his life

…

Seeing your family burn in the fire

You're so young as you're in your 9th year of living

Your eyes open wide

Reflecting the bright colors of orange and red

You hear your parents scream

You hear them burn to crisp

You follow their scream by screaming your own cries

What will happen to them?

Will they be alright?

You want to be the hero

You try to reach your hands out

The pain of losing the ones you love

Overwhelm you with

Unbelievable stabs in your heart

And the tears never stop

But the fire scares you

You treat it like an unbelievable monster

That will take your parents away

To somewhere you don't even know exists

You don't want them gone

You want them

To cage you with their arms

You want to see their smiles

That tells you its alright

And they'll never go anywhere

When you're still alive

You want to feel their love

You want the pain to be gone

Nevertheless you just want them alive

You think your screams and begs

Will make the monster reconsider

And give your parents back unharmed

You cry to God

To have them safe

Yet you realize they will never be

Until the police come late

The firefighters fought away

They cover you from your parent's corpses

You want to see them so bad

You want them to hug you and say it's ok

But when you stand a peek at the burnt dead

Your eyes become scarred

You innocence breaks

….

You're in a new country

Away from your own

You see green trees everywhere

And a great sky

Next thing you know

You get hit by nostalgia

You want your parents to comfort you

But you're a smarter kid then others

And understood that they're gone

And you can never see them again

This hits you like an unwanted bullet in your heart

You squeeze your jacket

You just want everything gone

The driver tells you to look ahead

And you see a huge bridge

Many minutes passed by

You wonder why it's taking so long

You see the driver's front

You see the bridge never ending

You sit back and see the side view

You see a never ending lake

You're fascinated by so much water

The driver tells you it's man made

You wonder why people would waste time

And make something so huge and worthless

You grow suspicious

Yet something inside you tells you

That that lake is not what it seems

….

You arrive at your destination

You arrive at the city you're going to live in

For the rest of his life

Until he's old enough to escape

You see the city

You see it's booming at your eyes

Saying its "Perfect"

If something is too perfect

You want to throw up

That's how Wally felt

Everyone looks happy with glee

There's no one who looks like

They've been hit with a sock

There's no trash anywhere

There's no wanted signs everywhere

There's nothing there that says "Imperfect"

You chose not to believe it

And you finally get out of that cab

You see your new family members

You see your new life ahead of you…..

This is Wally's story.

**Yay! You did it! **

**Thanks for reading this!**

**Remember, don't forget to review! :) **


End file.
